unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RiceMochi/Cleric
Clerics - aka "the life of a party" - are vital to any battle. They can be a secondary tank or a great match-up for "any" class. Their versatility to switch from an annoying healer that keeps their team's HP up to an invincible tank who reflects and heals anything. The 2 stat builds you can do as a cleric are - 1 being a 'summoner' - 2 being a 'monk'. Both of these will balance out end-game but summoners would most likely have higher burst healing due to higher magic from monsters and an even spread between books, armor, and helmet. Controversy: "Combat Clerics" are they viable? Answer is No. True they have judgment and added effects for blind and unison prohibition but their skill slots are better used for support and increasing their endurance for longer battles. If you want to be a damage class, this is not a path you would pursue unless you are soloing. -------------------------- Class Rating Difficulty: 2/5 Damage: 1/5 Survivability: 4/5 Versatility: 5/5 -------------------------- Cost Allocation Repeat of what I said in the mage guide: Whenever you level... ALOT OF YOU would most likely assign your points right away and I just want to tell you that... THAT IS WRONG! You want to keep the points UNTIL you are able to equip "new" equipment. Currently at level 75 - the required cost for 5 SSR/UR is 120-125 for grade A equipment since the stat and skills are generally better overall For Clerics, as I stated above - there are 2 builds you can pursue. First being "summoner" ''' 1. Monsters - 2. Weapon/Helmet/Armor - 3 So the schematic would look like this 368 cost total 75 - 75 - 75 - 125 with 18 spare for future updates. #Higher burst healing from 1 more weapon slot. of Health #Can branch out to any class if you have the equipment. #Recommended skillset: Recovery - Cure - Area Healing - Area Refresh/Heaven's Breath/Barrier # - '''Magic Reflection Helmet: This skill is awesome since not only does it "Reduce Magic Damage" but returns the damage back to the enemy. - Magic/Physical Damage Down: Goes without saying, you see these 2 skills way too commonly in helmets and armors by now. Monsters: Light and Dark - I would mix the 2 together since light offers defense while dark offers magic defense. -------------------------- Second being "monk" 1. Monsters - 2. Helmet/Armor - 3. Weapon for 2 50 - 50/125 - 50/125 - 125 with 18 spare #2 books with heart of health is vital for this build to boost your heal upto 30k+. #Recommended skillset: Mirror Guard - Heaven's Breath - Cure - Area Healing #Can branch out to Paladin or Archer due to tankability. #- Magic Reflection Helmet: This skill is awesome since not only does it "Reduce Magic Damage" but returns the damage back to the enemy. #- Magic/Physical Damage Down: Goes without saying, you see these 2 skills way too commonly in helmets and armors by now. Monsters: Light/Dark/Water '''- I would mix the 2 together since light offers defense while dark offers magic defense. - Water is purely for defensive purposes if you are going to PVE and find yourself failing at keeping yourself alive. -------------------------- '''Both builds offer: Versatility to switch between classes - Summoner would be the better of the 2 in versatile gameplay. -------------------------- Skills The info below will give you an idea of what the mage path will consist of and is it really for you. Each skill will be rated out of 5 in terms of usefulness under each category. Tips and Advice The First Path: Cleric The Second Path: Priest The Third Path: Bishop Skill Sets for Questing/Bossing for Clerics Skill Sets for Guild Battle for Clerics. Category:Blog posts Category:Cleric Guides